


Crushed Attic Sandwich

by Harlquint



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Boy Love, Consensual Somnophilia, Crushing, Demoncest, Established Relationship, Mild Painplay, Multi, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somnophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, mild bdsm kink, squashing kink, trample fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlquint/pseuds/Harlquint
Summary: Fem!MC/Reader x Beelzebub x Belphegor.You have an exciting night time experience with your demon boyfriends.Super self indulgent three way squashing kink with eventual somnophilia.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	Crushed Attic Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> My 100% self indulgent smut. It's got trample-fetish, and demoncest. And I totally wrote it for me only, but I felt I should share with all of you Obey Me sluts. I hope y'all like it and if I get enough attention, I'll write a part 2.  
> edit: so uhh, there will be three parts... I have part 3 but I don't know what to do about part 2  
> Special thanks to my BFF Jess for editing this  
> Once again this does have demoncest.  
> Don't Like, Don't Read.

You have been dating both twins for a few weeks now. At first you were apprehensive about dating Beelzebub as well as Belphegor, but Belphegor had insisted you date both of them, however you couldn’t complain. Both of them are sweet in different ways. Though neither of them had the same sex drive as you, having two boyfriends does certainly fix that. Sex with Belphie was always fun, you never knew if he would be in a dominant mood or not. When he was you almost couldn’t walk the next day, he may not be as big as his brother but he certainly knew how to use it. The curve of his dick didn’t hurt much either. Though most times with the Avatar of Sloth typically ended in you riding him as he fell asleep. While sex with Beel was all about you, and being the gentle giant he was, always topped. Whatever you wanted done to you he’d be happy to oblige. You finally had a partner who was willing to give you exactly what you wanted. Every time Beel would wrap his strong arms around your diaphragm and squeeze, it sent hot shivers throughout your body.

One day, Belphie brought up something you had not thought of before. It had never crossed your mind but it did certainly pique your interest. Belphie had texted you to see if you wanted to have sex with both of them at the same time. You didn’t know how to feel. Your stomach did flips, your heart started to race, and you texted him back excitedly that you would down for that.

That night you met them up in the attic, away from prying eyes and ears. You were understandably nervous, both boys were so different, the obvious size difference had you dizzy and you had no idea what to expect. As you awkwardly sit on the bed between them, acknowledging both demons were in only their underwear, you couldn’t think of much to say other than “Okay, how do you want me?”

“Just lie down next to me,” said Belphie, pulling you into a kiss. His hands started exploring your skin under your shirt which caused you to moan into his mouth. You could feel Beel shifting to be down by your knees. He starting gently kissing your inner thighs, you were so glad you had decided to wear a skirt.

“May I?” Beel tenderly asks as his finger dips under the waist band of your already soaked panties. You break your kiss with Belphie to answer him with a breathy “Please.”

With your permission he rips your panties off your form, you would protest but Belphegor had captured your mouth again. Beel’s head dips down as his tongue travels along the folds of your sex causing you to gasp. Though he had eaten you out many times before, the sensation of Belphie’s lips against yours as well as Beel’s skilled tongue caressing over your clit and deep within your pussy made your body hotter than it had ever been before. Noticing your discomfort Belphie breaks the kiss and helps you strip out of your shirt and bra, leaving you in only your skirt. Annoyed by the fabric of your skirt it wasn’t long after Beel rips that from your body too. Feeling vulnerable being the only one naked you tug at Belphie’s boxers, but only pulling them down enough to allow his throbbing cock to break free of its confines. Belphie gasps at the sudden freedom, smirking at you as he takes your swollen nipple into his mouth. You start to gently massage his dribbling cock, already wet with precum, but loosen your grip as you feel Beel suck and gently bite down on your clit. Belphie pushes Beel’s head back toward your opening as he starts to rub your clit as Beel delves his tongue deep into you. You moan, getting closer and closer to your release. As Beel’s tongue swipes at your g spot Belphie starts biting and sucking his way back to your face as he rubs your sensitive nerves a little harder.

The familiar knot in your stomach breaks as you cum in Beel’s mouth. He laps up all your juices, careful not to miss a drop, savoring your distinct flavor. When your high dies down, Beel sits up, wiping his mouth with a dark smirk. The taller orange haired demon moves to sit up against the headboard of the bed, putting you in his lap. His large throbbing member, still confined in his boxers, pressed firmly to your back. Belphie positions himself between your legs. Belphie locks eyes with Beel, there’s an odd fire in them you’ve never seen before, it’s an ancient lust. Belphie reaches over you for Beel’s cheek, cupping his face gently as he plants a heated kiss on his twin’s lips. The kiss is desperate, like they’re searching for something they know should be there and they find it. They finally break the kiss with a trail of saliva as Belphie breathes out

“Fuck Beel, you taste just like her.”

“Whoa” you whisper.

Belphie’s attention returns to you, he stares at you sheepishly as Beel mumbles “We’ve never done that in front of you before, have we?”

“No, no you haven’t.” you said as you reach up to caress Beel’s face, reaching your other hand out to caress Belphie’s. Both demons lean into your touch. “Honestly, I’m not surprised… you should do it more,” you giggle.

The twins laugh sheepishly at your response. Turning their full attention back to you, Belphie positions himself between your thighs, resting your legs on top of his thighs to better align himself with your entrance. His face is dark with lust as he plunges half of his aching cock into you causing you to gasp, and let out a loud moan. Belphie relishes in the sounds you make even with his cock barely inside you, eager to hear more he pulls out almost all the way and thrusts his full length into your tight slit. The curve of his member rubs at the core of your heat with each thrust, filling you with every motion. With every loud moan that escapes your lips a low “fuck” slips from his. Belphie keeps a steady pace.

Beel revel’s in the sight before. All of your mingled moans cause his cock to throb and twitch pleasantly against your back. The Avatar of Gluttony can’t just sit here are do nothing, he has a hunger that needs to be quelled.

“MC, would you like me too…?” He doesn’t have to finish his question, you know exactly what he’s asking.

“Fuck yes.... please, Beel” you whine.

Belphie looks at you both quizzically but keeps his pace. Beel takes his strong arms and wraps them around your torso under your breasts over your diaphragm, on your rib cage. He gives your excited body a squeeze. Belphie slows his pace unsure of the sight before him..

“Mmm, tighter” you say. Beel follows your command and grips your body tighter.

Your breath falters, the crushing weight on your lower rib cage is exhilarating, causing your walls to tighten around Belphie, who has stopped his movements but still has his cock inside you. The sudden tightness causes him to groan in surprised pleasure.

“Keep going Belphie.” You plead. He obliges as he starts thrusting again, now distracted by the strange sight before him. It was obvious by the way you had responded before Beel could finish his sentence that you’d done it before. Belphie had never seen anything like it. It was weird, yet erotic to the point that he wished he was the one gripping you tight. Belphie could also tell that Beel was listening carefully to your breathing as to not hurt you, leaving Belphie free to continue pounding into your walls.

“Tighter. Faster” you groan. Beel’s grip tightens slightly as Belphie picks up his pace, focusing solely on the feeling of the walls inside you constricting his member more and more. Beel’s grip on you is like a big warm corset. The grip on your chest is just enough that your breathing is shallow and gets caught in your throat. Belphie’s cock thrusts deeper and deeper inside, moving faster as your walls constrict around him. You feel pleasantly light headed, you move your arms up to caress Beel’s face behind you. He warms into your touch, moving his face to tenderly kiss your hand. Belphie leans into you and plants a passionate kiss to your lips as he continues to thrust deeper and deeper. The only sounds in the room are Belphie’s grunts and moans mingled with your own shallow moans.

“Oh fuck, yes, right there!” you moaned, in a raspy breath, as Belphie pounds your g spot relentlessly. Beel’s grip tightens slightly causing the knot in your stomach to burst. You constrict so tight around Belphie that he almost can’t move. You wrap your legs around him so he can’t pull out all the way. Your eyes roll back in your skull, you see white, and all you can feel is Beel’s grip and Belphie’s cock. Belphie gently thrusts in and out to guide you through your high. Faltering slightly as he reaches his own release, his cock spilling white hot cum deep inside you, only adding to your orgasm. You’d scream their names but Beel’s grip on your chest is so tight no real sound comes out. As your orgasm ends, Beel loosens his grip. Belphie’s thrust slow to a stop. Belphie pulls out of you. You catch your breath and look at both of them. You are an absolute sweaty mess. Your inner thighs are soaked in a mix of your own juices and Belphie’s cum. Beel kisses the top of your head “are you okay? That wasn’t too tight was it?” He asks knowing full well he wouldn’t have gone any tighter even if you had begged.

“Yeah,” you pant. “That was the biggest orgasm I’ve ever had” you smile lazily, still needing a minute to catch your breath.

“You haven’t come yet, have you big guy.” You tease as you turn to grab the bigger demon’s face. His purple eyes are brimming with lust as he gives you a pout. You pull his face to yours and kiss him. His mouth tastes like your nectar as you explore it with your tongue. Your hand finds its way toward his aching cock as you spring it free from its confines. His cock larger than Belphie’s by more than you had originally thought. Beel grabs your ass and pulls you into his lap, grinding his length against your seeping entrance. You mewl into his neck, wanting desperately for him to fuck you. He smirks as he turns you around and pushes your head down, grabbing your hips to align your entrance with his massive length. He teases your slit with his tip; the waiting is agonizing.

“Just fuck her already!” commands Belphie, becoming impatient. You honestly had thought he had fallen asleep. You never noticed he had moved to the foot of the bed, where he lay reclining on his side, stroking his hard cock as he watches his brother tease you. Without further warning the orange haired giant plunges his full length into you, causing you to see stars.

He’s massive. You’ve taken him before but he’s never been this… hungry. He starts slowly pulling out of you only to plunge in deeper. Eventually he settles on a pace. You’re filled to the brim each time he thrusts into you. He holds you steady by your hips.

Belphie watches as his twin destroys your pussy. You’re much louder now that your lungs can breathe free. Your moans, Beel’s grunts, the sound of skin slapping on skin creates an erotic symphony in the confines of the attic.

After a few minutes of this, Beel bends over you, holding your torso again. You think he may crush you again, but instead he kisses your neck and snakes his arms under yours as he pulls your body up with him. Your quivering body on full display for the Avatar of Sloth. Beel continues to pound upward into you, this new position allowing him to go even deeper, hitting spots you didn’t even know were there. Within minutes your walls clamp done upon the demon’s cock as his thrusts become erratic; nearing his own climax. You hope he’ll cum inside you and fill you with his seed, but just as he’s about to come he pulls out, his cum shooting under you across the bed sheets.

Belphie still lazily stroking his cock laughs “Wow, MC, you can really take a pounding, can’t you?” The Avatar of Sloth pulls up to you, placing a kiss on your panting lips. “Take a minute, I want to show you something.” He says as he makes his way over to his twin.

Beel, is leaned back up against the head board. Panting. Still overcome with lust as he watches you kiss his brother. Knowing what Belphie wanted to show you. The smaller demon straddles his lap as he places his hands on his brother’s chest. You pull up closer to the head board to watch the show.

Belphie kisses Beel and Beel hungrily devours his mouth, swirling their tongues together in sync. Your body grows hot watching the scene play out before you. Belphie reaches for the larger demon’s cock, stroking is gently, gliding his thumb over the moistened tip. Beel wraps his strong arms around his brothers body and pulls him closer. They groan into each other’s mouths. They once again break their kiss with a string of saliva connecting them. The twins look deep into each other’s eyes and press their foreheads together, their bond stronger than ever.

You were so dazed by the sight before you, and the aftershocks of your recent orgasm that you could barely make out what your boyfriends were saying, let alone realize they were talking to you. You finally snap out of it when Beel lifts your face to meet his eye. He repeats their question: “Would you want to join us, or do you just want to watch?”


End file.
